1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sports accessories, and, more specifically, to a device for facilitating the ready use of a towel to insure that the towel can easily be employed in a usable position. The towel and towel clip on device are designed to be attached to a belt loop or waistband of the wearer. Towels and other absorbent materials are used by tradesmen, such as, painters, bartenders, waitresses, and roofers, to name a few. Towels and other absorbent materials are used by sporting event participants in a variety of services. Towels are used to wipe face and hands, clean soiled equipment such as golf balls, golf clubs, tennis racket handles, and tools.
Golf towels are carried in pockets, golf carts, or stored in hard to get compartments on a golf bag. The non-attachable towel most likely will end up lost or bulging out of a pocket. This method of carrying a towel can become an inconvenient task. Trying to locate a misplaced towel can take the sportsmen's concentration away from the sport.
In the case of golf, when the towel is strapped or tucked into a golf bag, it requires the golfer to return to the bag to use the towel. The present invention removes the burden by employing a towel having means for attaching the towel to an article of clothing such as a belt loop or waist band. This method of attachment ensures the towel is readily available, is also easily attached and released from engagement with the article of clothing. In addition the clip can be disengaged from the towel allowing the towel to be cleaned in a washing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous other clasp and towel devices are provided in the prior art. Typical of these in U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,515 issued to Evans on Sep. 30, 1997.
Another patent was issued to Roy on Oct. 15, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,166. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,345 was issued to Bell on Sep. 10, 1996 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 7, 1994 to DeMarco as U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,292.